This invention relates to toy systems which employ hoppity figures, and, more particularly, to toy systems in which a moveable object is activatable by a hoppity figure.
Hoppity toys are well known in the art. The typical hoppity toy is formed by a wind-up figure which is counter-balanced with respect to the winding spring so that upon winding, the feet of the toy serve as a stop for preventing release of the energy stored in the spring. However, when the toy is placed on its feet, the counter-balance causes the rotation of the principal mass of the toy about its axis, so that the block against the stored energy of the spring is released, permitting the figure to hop about until the stored energy of the spring has been expended.
The hoppity motion exhibited by such a toy serves as an amusing diversion. However, the hopping motion tends to be random and uncontrolled. While the uncontrolled random motion of the hopping figure can serve as a source of amusement, the user tires of it in time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to enhance the amusement appeal of hopping toy figures. A related object is to use a hopping toy figure to activate various accessory devices.